Help! I can't think of a title but it's something to do with Naruto!
by Raidensnakeezio
Summary: [This is in an LN-hybrid style] SS fanfic documenting Sasuke's time back home after his journey of redemption. The majority of the story is T rated but there will be entire chapters dedicated for lemon/smut. Unlike the majority of other SS fanfics, I am writing a (hopefully) decent, plausible plot and most importantly, I am writing with GOOD GRAMMAR. Enjoy and feel free to review.
1. Chapter 0: HOMECOMING

He thought about the many times he walked on this exact path. The memories of him running out of the village gate to complete a mission. Returning home battered and bruised from that mission. And of course, the guilt when he left his village for revenge under a full moon. He reminisced how he then proceeded down a path of hatred and destruction, a path which almost resulted in the destruction of the world. He held the stub of his left arm as he remembered how he almost killed his best friend. He reminded himself that those memories will only be memories from now on. As he neared the village gate, he smiled. He was finally coming home.


	2. Chapter 1: TADAIMA

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?"

The spiky haired Village Gate Guard stood up from his post to get a better look over his partner's shoulder.

"Ko-chan, you want to tell Naruto?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll message him."

Izumo, the other Village Gate Guard, stood up to greet the man in the ragged cloak.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun."

T _he other man, what was his name? Ko-chan… Ko...tetsu?_

"How have things been in the village recently?

"Well, you know, the usual. Other than the technological advances that happen every other day due to the peace that you helped bring, I'd say we've been doing pretty well for ourselves.

"I see. I'll be off, then."

The two Gate Guards watched Sasuke walk off into town. He decided that he'd walk around and see the aesthetical changes that have been made after his latest departure. Sure, the streets and roads looked way nicer now that they're paved, and the fancy footbridge-walkway system confused the hell out of him, but Sasuke didn't feel like a stranger to the new Konoha. The main city layout was still the same, as were the districts. As he strolled around town, he found himself constantly getting flashbacks of him as a child cheerfully running around with _dagashi_ and other toys, or his misadventures around town with Team 7. He chuckled.

With that, Sasuke started walking toward the richer, residential district of town. The streets here were still unpaved. He suspected it was to keep the feel of an old town. Upon arriving, he didn't expect that he'd remember the streets so well. Everything was still there. _This was still his neighborhood._ As he walked towards the Uchiha compound, he could feel his body tensing, shaking. Before he knew it, his own body had instinctively taken him home. He knew where he was, but he refused to look up, for fear of the painful memories of the massacre that happened 17 years ago. Instead, he found the courage to remember the time he spent as a child in the compound. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the times his brother chased him around, the times the family ate together, the nurturing from his mother. Before he knew it, Sasuke broke down in tears. After a short while, he collected himself and stood back up. He heard the sound of a roof tile shift behind him. Instinctively, he turned around. He smiled at the falling figure who landed beside him. He'd know his best friend anywhere.

"You've been watching me the whole time? Asshole."

"I had a good feeling you'd be here after hearing you were back."

"Word travels quickly, huh?"

"It sure does. Hey, there's someone you should say hi to."

Sasuke turned further around and saw a face he'd waited so long to see.

"I'm back, Sakura."

"Welcome home, Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 2: ZYOHANASUBARGU

"Ehh?!..."

The group leaned in closer to hear the rest of the story unfold.

"So what happened next, Ino-san?"

"And so I was like, 'Damn, Sai, I didn't know you had a... _hidden_ paintbrush down there,'."

The group laughed together.

"Actually, when Ino-san undid my zipper, an actual paintbrush popped out!"

The group stared at the pale man in disbelief. He let out a small chuckle.

"Just kidding!"

The blond haired woman leaned over to Sai and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ooh, Mr. Hot Stuff is learning to make jokes… Ah, shit, the A5 is burning, turn it over!"

It was a strange sight, to see all of his former allies and comrades spending some time together. Being merry with friends was something he wasn't used to. Everyone was drinking, eating and laughing together.

 _Home, huh?_

"So Sasuke, tell us about your time during your 'journey of redemption.' Give us a taste of what it's like to be _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Did, uh… something _interesting_ happen along the way?"

"Tsk. Fine, Kiba-kun."

For the next 15 minutes or so, Sasuke told his classmates about the time he spent wandering the world. He told epics of how he managed to give a struggling village a second chance, and also some of the retarded bullshit he saw and dealt with along the way. He didn't notice the numerous times he smiled and laughed along with his old friends. After he finished, Kiba asked,

"So Sasuke, are you leaving soon, or what?"

The man next to him yawned and rested his chin on his hand. "I've been meaning to ask that as well."

"As a matter of fact, I'm planning to stay for a while."

"Ohh…?"

With those words, Sasuke had drawn the attention of the entire group.

"Ah, Sasuke, I suppose this is your answer to my letter."

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto sent me a letter about a week ago. His words made me miss-"

He paused, as if he was choking on his own words.

"-home. I think I've done enough work in the shadows. I want to see the village grow from within."

"Alrighty!"

Lee raised his mug high in the air.

"To Sasuke and his future with the village!"

Everyone else chanted the same sentiment.

The rest of the night went by swimmingly, everyone caught up with each other's lives, revisiting the camaraderie they built together in their youths.

"...Oh really?"

"...Gee, that sucks."

"...Ok, but check _this_ out!"

Before they knew it, it was well past 11. Everyone was enjoying the buzz from the alcohol and walked home with their stomachs filled. They all said their goodbyes and left. Well, except for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"...Mm?"

"Kakashi-sensei and I anticipated you'd be back...eventually. So we set up an informal construction unit to refurbish your place when the time came. Whiiich...would be now. Don't bother going back tonight. The place is probably filled with a fuckton of dust, rust, parasites, and other… disgusting shit in there. I've sent a message to Kakashi already, so that'll take a day. You'll probably be able go back tomorrow night, but as for tonight…"

Naruto paused to yawn and stretch.

"...You're gonna be staying in a guest house. My treat, buddy."

"...Hell no, I can pay for my own shit."

"...Wha? Dude, I'm your best friend and you turn down free shit like this?"

"Shuthefuckupyou'redrunk. Let's go."

The pair stumbled down the streets of Konoha and into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: YORU

"...So then I was like, 'Yo Hina...da-chan. You've...you've got the best tits any guy could ask for.' Rrrright? There was not a single time either of my hands was not holding a boob that night. You know Sasuke, there's a reaso-THERE'S A REASON! ...that, uh, they, uh, call them 'funbags...' ya'know what I'm sayi-ohshitwe'rehere."

"Welcome to the Konoha Hot Springs and Hotel."

The girl behind the counter smiled warmly.

"This place is a hotel now?"

"Yup, ever since I-uh… we, uhh, saved the world, the need for active duty-frontline chunin decreased, so they used their ninjutsu to help develop the village. Even if there were no private contracts available, the guys at the Hokage's office usually have some infrastructure that could be developed...Still now, I guess. A lot of people gambled on a tourism boom, which, as you may have seen in your travels, did happen. Apparently the owner of this place did so too."

"I see."

"Yo, I'd like to check my buddy Sasuke in."

"For the day, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Alright, that'll be 1250 ryo."

"Thank you for your buisness. Right this way, Uchiha-san."

"Well, that's my job done! Have a good night, Sasuke."

"You too."

The woman took Sasuke up a flight of stairs and into a well lit traditional-styled hallway.

"Here we are, Uchiha-san. Room 202. There's a complementary yukata with slippers inside. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks."

With that, he entered through the sliding door. The room was relatively simple. There was a bathroom, living room with a single bed. The far wall was removed for a balcony.

 _What a night. I guess I'd should get washed up and head straight to bed._

 **This story has been discontinued for a reworking, done from Sasuke's POV. A link will be posted.**


End file.
